


Birthday Wishes

by Elastrael



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elastrael/pseuds/Elastrael
Summary: His Birthday was coming close and he really looked forward to it - at least... he was... before you were gone.
Relationships: Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Birthday Wishes

Again he woke up bathed in sweat, the memories fresh, how he had stretched out his hand to you, but... He could not hold you. Couldn't grasp your hand to save you. He had tried to be with you... But no matter what he did, slowly but surely you disappeared...

A few weeks had passed since you left. Weeks in which he was hardly around, in which he wanted to force Barbatos to change the timeline, but his pact with him didn't work. Weeks in which he dreamt of you every night... dreams that slowly drove him insane.

Every day he saw you, beside him. Your smile as warm as the afternoon sun, which never shone here. Your voice like balm for his soul - He didn't know how you had done it, but no matter if he was angry, sad, disappointed... Your voice, your presence... Time and again he felt better, if you were only with him. And he wanted to tell you, he had planned everything.  
For the first time in a thousand years, he looked forward to his birthday with confidence - but fate was not on his side. No matter what he did, no matter how many times he looked back to that day, he could not save you. You were gone and fate would make sure it stayed that way.

It was the day before his birthday and actually he did not want to leave his room but a message made him sit up and pay attention. Lucifer wanted to see him and had summoned him to his office. This Demon of all things... A Demon with whom he really wanted to make a pact, but now he could feel nothing but hatred for him. If he hadn't exposed you to his power, you wouldn't have run away out of fear, then... The white-haired man shook his head. It didn't matter how much he hated the Demon by now - he had also done everything possible to get you back...  
Accordingly, he found himself in front of the black-haired man's office in the evening - knocking was a foreign word to him and he just went in, which gave him an annoyed look, but the white-haired man simply didn't care.

"What do you want from me?"  
Lucifer looked at the wizard closely before he answered. The black rims under his eyes, the lifeless expression in them, his voice scratchy as if he hadn't drunk anything for a long time, his skin even paler than usual... Even though he was reluctant to admit it, it made him sick to see the white-haired man like that. At first, Lucifer had been amazed at how hard it had hit the wizard, so he hadn't expected you to have such close contact... But... He really loved you.  
Sighing, the Demon opened a drawer and took out a silver envelope, which he held out to the wizard.

"I found this letter when I was cleaning the room... It's addressed to you, for your birthday..."  
Suspiciously, the white-haired man looked at the envelope, but when he could recognize the writing as yours, he accepted it. You had... already prepared something for him? You... knew when his birthday was? But how? He had never told you...

"Solomon... I know I have no right to say this, but you should take more care of yourself... seeing you like this... " But the white-haired man interrupted him as he turned and left the room with his coat flowing.

* * *

Thus night fell, the clock struck 0:00 and the white-haired man sat on his bed, the room dark - the only source of light, the white full moon shining.  
Uncertain, he looked at the envelope in his hands and took a deep breath before opening it and carefully unfolded the letter, causing another piece of paper to fall down. He picked it up and looked at a photo - of himself and you... together. Tears gathered in his eyes, but he swallowed them and began to read your letter.

_I don't even know how to begin this letter..._   
_I am too cowardly to go to you and say it to your face, but I really wanted to tell you on your birthday - so a letter._

_For so long I have observed you from afar, admired you. Your smile, which has always brightened my day. Your voice, which I can listen to for hours. Your laugh... I remember the first time I heard you laugh... I was captivated and couldn't stop looking at you until you tapped my forehead and asked me if everything was alright._   
_You pull me under your spell like no one else and I wish so desperately to be able to come closer to you. Not the great sorcerer, but you. Solomon._   
_I still think about our short trip together and... Maybe you don't remember, but... I asked you for a photo..._   
_It's not much, but... I printed it out for you, as a little present._

_I'd like to spend the day with you, but I was too shy to ask you..._

_Happy Birthday Solomon, my shady Sorcerer._

_I love you._

_PS: Before you start wondering, Asmodeus told me when your birthday is. Please do not take it badly._

The writing became a little blurred, with tears rolling down his cheeks. It broke him apart that you felt the same as he did. That you wanted to tell him on his birthday what you felt, just as he wanted to tell you.  
And now he was alone. Your presence only a shadow, which hovered over him and slowly disappeared as well. Everything that was dear to him, everything he wanted to have dissolved, like your letter through his tears... Even your spirit would disappear in time, just like his memory of you... But his heart would remember forever. Of the pain, the loneliness... And he would continue to despise his birthday... Until you come back and save him...


End file.
